


In any universe you are my dark star

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Before he met her he had scoffed at the idea of fate.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	In any universe you are my dark star

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm showing up 5 years late to this party but I just bought Conquest last Friday and I instantly had feelings for Niles. So here I am. I don't know if anyone is still even in this fandom since Three Houses is out but I was inspired and was like fuck it, let's write! Once again I've proved that I'm incapable of writing anything short, it's either all or nothing with me. 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are loved.

The ceremony had been short and intimate, with only the people they held most dear there to bear witness. After it had concluded they’d said their farewells, slipping away to her quarters underneath the light of the moon.

When he had proposed to her he had prepared himself for the inevitable, certain she would turn him down. He was surprised when she’d accepted, slipping the ring onto her finger with a sweet smile before rising up onto her toes to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. As she pulled back she had glanced away shyly, quietly asking him if that was okay. She had admitted that it had been her first kiss, a faint blush rising on her cheeks as she nervously wrung her hands together. Wordlessly he had captured her lips between his own, hands cupping her cheeks as she eagerly responded.

When Corrin closes the door behind her, leaning against it with a nervous smile he’s broken from his reverie.He meets her gaze, lips curving slightly as he closes the short distance between them to capture her lips in a languid kiss. When he pulls back she’s breathless, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

She looks ethereal under the light of the moon, flowing white silk gently hugging her curves as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. With a soft smile he runs his fingertips along the delicate curve of her jaw before melding his lips with her own.

“Niles…” She gasps as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth. The sound sends a wave of heat through him and her fingers find purchase in his hair as he kisses her again.

Corrin can feel her heart race as his tongue teases at the seam of her lips, slipping inside as she yields to him. His fingers race down her spine, the warmth seeping through the fabric of her dress as he slides his leg between her thighs.

Niles gives her a wicked smile as she gazes up at him breathlessly. Her cheeks are flushed, the ivory skin tinged pink with desire. He’s certain he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Heat pools in her stomach as he trails his lips along her neck, nipping at the tender skin with his teeth. Reflexively she rocks her hips, letting out a sharp gasp as his thigh brushes her core through the fabric of her dress. She’s suddenly far too hot. 

Niles fingers deftly work at the laces on the back of her dress as she kisses him tenderly, lips curving into a soft smile as she looks up at him. He can’t remember anyone ever looking at him the way she does, he’s not entirely certain that he truly deserves it. With one final tug the silken fabric begins to slide down her shoulders.

With a nervous smile Corrin begins to ease out of her dress, blushing slightly as she meets his gaze. She lets the fabric pool at her feet, suddenly feeling shy as she stands before him.

“Do you like it?” She asks, looking up at him with that sweet smile that makes his heart skip. “Camilla helped me pick it out…”

Niles swallows thickly as his eyes roam over her body. All that covers her is a few scant pieces of pale pink lace.

“ _Gods_ Corrin…” He groans before capturing her lips in a deep kiss, drawing a breathy sigh from her. All he can think about is having her come undone with his touch. Between heated kisses he lifts her into his arms, swearing softly as her legs wrap around his waist. He lets his hands wander, settling on the curve of her ass as he guides her back towards the bed. With a wicked smile he deposits her onto her back.

Her cheeks are tinged with desire as she leans up onto her elbows to look at him, her tongue darting out to trace over her lips. With a sweet smile she rises up onto her knees, fingers reaching for the fastener on his cloak.

He lets it fall silently to the ground as he leans down to kiss her, fingers twining in the long ivory strands of her hair. Between the two of them he manages to divest himself of the numerous layers he’d been wearing. When her hands drift towards the waist of his pants he grasps her wrists with his fingers, pulling them away.

“Not yet,” He whispers in her ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue. The throaty moan that falls from her lips has him burning and he wants nothing more than to hear it again.

Her fingers slide between them to trace over his chest, dainty touches that trail softly along ridges of muscle and faded scars as they slide down his abdomen. This is far from his first time but he can feel himself growing hard as her fingers meander along his skin.

In an instant he captures her wrists in his hands, dragging them above her head as he leans down to kiss her, guiding her onto her back. He relinquishes his hold on her wrists to run his hands down her body, watching the war her eyes darken under his touch. Deftly he removes her bra, eyes roaming over the newly exposed skin.

Corrin glances away shyly as he gazes at her, an unabashed look of hunger on his face. Calloused fingers trail along her jaw as he plies her lips with his own. She can feel the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs as his tongue slips into her mouth.

Niles traces his lips along the curve of her neck as his hand cups her breast, thumb teasing the rosy pink bud into a hardened peak. His name tumbles from her lips in a soft whimper as he repeats the motion, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Corrin lets out a soft moan as his lips and tongue blaze across her shoulder and collarbone before drifting down her sternum. His breath is warm against her skin as he laves over her nipple with his tongue.

“Gods... _Niles,_ ” She gasps as he grazes it with his teeth, drawing a sinful chuckle from him.

He’s certain he’s never been anyone’s first _anything_ before. Watching her writhe under his ministrations sends a wave of heat down his spine. She’s so _responsive_. Each touch earns him the sweetest gasps and he’s determined to make her sing.

Slowly he slinks down, tongue teasing over lithe muscle as he hooks his arms underneath her legs, spreading her thighs open before him.

“Niles what are you…?” She begins, her words trailing off as he tugs on the waistband of her underwear with his teeth, the delicate lace tearing as he pulls on it. Wordlessly he tosses them behind him, a wicked grin on his face. 

“ _Much better_ …” He murmurs, trailing his lips along the creamy white skin of her thigh.

Corrin watches with interest as he repeats his path on the other thigh before pausing with his mouth just shy of her folds.

“ _Please_ …” She whispers, not entirely sure what she _wants_ other than his touch on her skin.

Niles gives her a smouldering smile before parting her cunt with his tongue. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t pictured this on more than one occasion but the reality so much _better_. She’s pliant beneath his touch, hips rocking as his mouth delves between her thighs.

Corrin lets out a jagged moan as he swirls his tongue over her clit, head falling back against the mattress as her fingers wind in the soft waves of his hair. She whimpers softly as he repeats the motion.

Niles lets out an appreciative hum as he delves his tongue into her cunt, savoring the taste of her. It’s intoxicating and he knows he’ll never tire of it. When he takes her clit between his lips she lets out a keening cry, back arching as he teases her.

Corrin twines her fingers tighter in his hair as he laps at her cunt, fingers gripping her thighs and holding her open to him. Each stroke makes her nerves sing, sparks of pleasure racing down her spine. She knows she’s not going to last much longer.

“Niles,” She gasps, tugging her lower lip between her teeth as he teases her clit. Another swirl on his tongue undoes her and she lets out a jagged moan as she peaks, fingers grasping in the sheets as her back arches. When she finally stills she lets out a shaky laugh.

Niles gives her a devilish smile, fingers drifting towards her folds as he meets her gaze, his mouth still hovering over her cunt. Without breaking her gaze, he slowly begins to ease his index finger into the slick heat of her core.

Corrin lets out a soft moan as he pauses, circling her clit with his thumb. As he begins to ease another digit inside her he replaces his thumb with his mouth, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She swears softly, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly withdraws his fingers, before gently thrusts them within her.

Niles builds a steady, gentle rhythm, coaxing soft sighs from Corrin’s lips as his tongue teases her clit before taking it into his mouth.

Each touch makes her pulse race, molten heat pooling within her as he works to bring her to another peak. As his strokes curl within her she can feel the wave of pleasure building and she lets out a stilted moan.

Niles gently eases his fingers out of her, replacing them with his tongue. As he parts her folds she lets out a breathless cry, hips rocking under his touch. She lets out a soft whimper as his tongue delves within her cunt to taste her.

After a few minutes she can feel her orgasm begin to wash over her, breath catching in her throat. All it takes is another stroke of his tongue to push her over the edge a second time, his name falling from her lips in a loud cry.

When she settles, Niles leans back with a sly smile, wiping the slickness from his mouth with the back of his hand before capturing her lips in a languid kiss. 

Corrin can feel herself flush as she tastes herself on his tongue. After another long kiss she lets her hands drift down to the waist of his pants.

Niles pulls back to ease them off, letting them land unceremoniously somewhere behind him before he returns his lips to hers. Her fingers tentatively wrap around his cock and he swears softly as she strokes him, the air rushing from his lungs. Her hands are soft, slender delicate fingers tugging him gently. It’s entirely different from his own hand and he’s never been harder. Reluctantly he stills her hands. As good as this feels he wants,no he _needs_ , to feel her cunt wrapped around him. 

Slowly he lines himself up with her entrance, running his cock along her folds before slowly beginning to enter her. He studies her face as he pauses, letting her adjust. Inch by inch he enters her, torturously slowly, until he’s fully sheathed inside the slick heat of her cunt.

“Are you alright?” He asks quietly and she smiles sweetly, nodding before placing a tender kiss on his lips. After a few moments he gently eases out of her, fingers tracing her jaw as he slowly thrusts back in.

Corrin gasps softly as he begins to build a slow, gentle rhythm, his lips brushing along her neck.

Niles lets out a low moan as he thrusts within her, his fingers grasping her hip. She’s tight, walls clenching around him as he changes the angle of his thrust.

“ _Niles_ …” she moans, fingers finding purchase around his bicep. Every part of her is awash in sensation as she savors the feel of his length inside her, tendrils of heat spreading through her. None of her fantasies come even close to this and she lets out a breathy sigh as he moves within her.

“Gods Corrin,” He groans, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She’s wet with desire as he continues his rhythm . He’s not sure how much longer he’ll last with her wrapped around his cock, impossibly slick and warm. He can tell she’s close to her own orgasms, her lips pressed against his neck as her breath comes in sharp gasps.

“ _Please_ …” She begs, fingers twining in his hair as he fucks her.

Niles slides a hand between them, fingers delving between her folds to circle her clit. It’s enough to send her over the edge and she cums with a jagged moan, her breath warm on his neck. The feel of her cunt tightening around his cock is his own undoing and he groans loudly, hips stilling as he spills within her.

Corrin lets out a soft sigh, smiling as he places a languid kiss on her lips. His fingers gently run through her hair as they catch their breath, utterly spent. With a gentle kiss he eases out of her, rolling onto his back. She can feel the slickness between her thighs, his cum mixing with the wetness of her cunt but she can’t bring herself to care. She rolls over onto her side the face him, propping herself up on her elbow as he turns over onto his side to look at her. 

“How do you feel?” Niles asks, fingers running down her arm.

“Tired...but good,” She says with a sated sigh.

Niles laughs, heart skipping as she smiles sweetly at him. 

“There’s so much more I want to do to you…” He says with a sly smile.

“I’ll be looking forward to it...” Corrin responds, stifling a yawn. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Niles says with a soft smile. 

He’s never meant anything more than that. Up 'till now he’d never been one for things like love, _feelings_ were something that only got in the way but she’s his weakness and he’s completely and utterly wrapped around her finger. He’s still not entirely sure what he did to deserve her love, his past more than just a bit dubious, but she’d still chosen him despite that. 

With a weary sigh Corrin rolls over onto her other side, nestling herself in his arms.

Niles links her fingers with his own, settling them on her hip as he wraps his arm around her waist. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep and he listens to the even cadence of her breathing until he drifts off to sleep himself.

When he wakes she’s still curled up in his arms, fast asleep. With a soft smile he places a gentle kiss upon the top of her head. 


End file.
